<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Investigative Journal of Dr. Sherlock Strange by notthepharmacy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251789">The Investigative Journal of Dr. Sherlock Strange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthepharmacy/pseuds/notthepharmacy'>notthepharmacy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dr. Sherlock Strange (Eventual Johnlock) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sherlock/strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthepharmacy/pseuds/notthepharmacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has faked his death and moved to America to lie low as a surgeon named Dr. Steven Strange. These are excerpts from his journal as he adjusts to life in America.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dr. Sherlock Strange (Eventual Johnlock) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Investigative Journal of Dr. Sherlock Strange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 28 2012</p>
<p>My new life as Stephen Strange is successful. I am posing as a renowned surgeon and have become mildly famous in the medical community. Not surprising, seeing as my intellect surpasses anything seen in this god-forsaken country called the United States. I am in a flat above a busy street in NYC. But lets be realistic. All New York City streets are busy. At least in this part of the city. <br/>Only one of my colleagues is even slightly intelligent. Her name is Christine, and she is the only one of the people in the hospital where I work that possesses an ounce of intellect. She reminds me much of Molly Hooper and is causing a strong sensation that one might refer to as nostalgia. However, that has not distracted me from my work and I will continue to stay focused.<br/>-SH</p>
<p>October 5 2012</p>
<p>I was correct in stating that I would be lost without my blogger. Without John I am completely and utterly bored. Not to mention the fact that I can’t “play detective” as my dear brother puts it. When I displayed this weakness called sentimentality in the workplace, Christine pulled me aside. I told the barest of truths to get her to back off, and she suggested that I write a letter to the person that was taking so many of my thoughts for so much of the day. I, of course, could barely contain a scoff at this unfathomably idiotic suggestion, but I failed to hide my disgust. She has now forced me to write said letter, or she would request that I shadow her for the day instead of my normal work. Therefore I will be writing the letter here in hopes that it quenches her need to distract me further.<br/>I also see it necessary to mention that I am helping The Woman to adjust to civilian life in America. Admittedly, I don’t know much about it myself, but I will of course do what I can. Do not take this admission of shortcoming as a lesser IQ than what is thought of me. I am an incredibly intellectual individual and that is how I am able to recognize the rare misstep. <br/>Now I will address the letter situation. It is as follows.</p>
<p>John. <br/>I’m bored. How’s Baker Street? If there is any case above a seven let me know. I’m boredddd. I’m sure you must be incredibly lost, but I will be back. One last miracle, right?<br/>-SH<br/>Pathetic, I know. But I can’t be pulled from my work.<br/>-SH</p>
<p>Oct. 21 2012<br/>I am going away. A man recovered from a severe spinal injury that paralyzed him waist down, and I must interrogate the people that aided his recovery. They are located in Kathmandu and I will venture there tomorrow. <br/>-SH</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October 31 2012<br/>I have reached Kathmandu. The people here have shown me a side to the world that I never knew about. I am eager to learn more and will be studying here. This is where I will pause this journal.<br/>-SH</p>
<p>December 31 2013<br/>I am traveling back to London tomorrow. My blogger and I have been parted for far too long. I have an idea for my return to John. At Kathmandu I learnt to harness energies I didn’t know about before. Therefore, I am thinking of Transporting a cake through an open portal and jumping out of it. I am certain that John will be thrilled. <br/>-SH</p>
<p>January 1 2014<br/>Update. John was not thrilled. Apparently my stunt as a waiter interrupted his proposal to the assassin woman. No, I haven’t told him. It isn’t kind, apparently. I have a sneaking suspicion that she will cause many bumps in John and I’s relationship, but I daren’t use the eye of Agamotto to figure that out.<br/>-SH</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>